1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip cap system and more particularly pertains to reconfiguring a cap between a primary orientation with the majority of a wearer's head covered and an alternate orientation with a rearward extent of a wearer's head exposed as selectively desired by a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head covering of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, head covering of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of covering the head of a wearer through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,017 issued Nov. 11, 1997 to Kraft relates to a Modular Hat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a flip cap system that allows for reconfiguring a cap between a primary orientation with the majority of a wearer's head covered and an alternate orientation with a rearward extent of a wearer's head exposed as selectively desired by a wearer.
In this respect, the flip cap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reconfiguring a cap between a primary orientation with the majority of a wearer's head covered and an alternate orientation with a rearward extent of a wearer's head exposed as selectively desired by a wearer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved flip cap system which can be used for reconfiguring a cap between a primary orientation with the majority of a wearer's head covered and an alternate orientation with a rearward extent of a wearer's head exposed as selectively desired by a wearer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.